Innocent Temptation
by AnimeXwolfy
Summary: Sup guys! This is just a little experiment of mine since I like pairing Koei and Gabu to Taiga :D I hope you guys like it a bit and yes, its yaoi and a bit random. KoeiXTaiga and GabuXTaiga and maybe a hint of KyoichiXTaiga because I love Taiga too much :D He's the Perfect Uke (for me) (Oh and I changed the Rating to M )
1. Chapter 1

_Wolfy: I Love Idaten Jump *-* So I wanted to write a story about my favorite Samejima Brothers! 3_  
_Taiga: It's Yaoi though -_-_  
_Wolfy: don't act like you don't love Gabu and Koei~ *3*_  
_Taiga: *blush* ..._

_***ME NO OWN IDATEN JUMP~!***_

_**Taiga's Pov**_

"You should have been more careful" I lightly glared at the pouting male, wrapping his arms in bandages, seeing as he managed to, somehow, injure himself in the last Idaten Battle he had with Koei. "It wasn't entirely my fault you know" he growled, irritation showing in his hazel orbs.

"Gabu..." I sighed, taking a step back as I scanned his body for anymore injuries that I've missed. "I know it wasn't, but you worry me a lot" I watched silently as he stood, and noticed how he was trying to hide a wince. "Hmph. You worry about others too much, Taiga" he casually walked past me, muttering a quick 'thank you' under his breath.

I didn't mind... He might not acknowledge me as his older brother most of the time but I didn't mind... I've grown used to it all and it didn't bother me as much as it did back then. After some time, it became easier to ignore the pang in my chest.

I composed myself, walking out the room and walking down the long and desolate hallways, letting my mind wander as I deemed that I was completely alone. Of course... I was wrong...

"Taiga Samejima" My head snapped towards the source of the voice, having been greeted by the sight of Koei, the Ninja Rider. "What is it Koei?" I cross my arms, patiently waiting for his response.

He only shook his head, his eyes softening just a fraction "You really shouldn't let Gabu treat you ike that. You ARE his older brother" he slowly approached, and I couldn't help but hang my head, not daring to look him in the eye.

"I know... But I..." I bit my lip, my face sightly heating up. I felt his hand gently cup my cheek, coaxing me to look at him. "Taiga..." his eyes looked at me sadly, pleading, begging me to reconsider.

"You don't understand" I say, my voice slightly wavering. "No, I honestly do" he growled, his eyes hardening once again. "I've known how you felt about him for months and I've only kept quiet, only watching from the sidelines. But Taiga.." he pecked my lips, startling me as my eyes widened.

"You have to know that he doesn't feel the same. And once that happens, just know that I'm here for you... Always" before I could speak, he disappeared, leaving me alone once again as I tried to calm my erratic heart.

'That... That just happened...' I groaned, shaking my head as my face remained burning. "I... I love Gabu... No matter how wrong it is... But..." I placed a gently hand on my lips 'what about... Koei..?'

_**CHAPTER 1 FINISH!**_

_Wolfy: Kyaaaa~! *3*_  
_Taiga: *mega blush* w-what is this?!_  
_Wolfy: A fanfic :3_  
_Taiga: BUT! O.O_  
_Wolfy: Shush~_

_**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolfy: Back~ 3**  
**Taiga: =/= I hate you...**  
**Wolfy: Love ya too Tai~! :D**  
**Taiga: ... D:**

_***IDATEN JUMP AIN'T MINE~!***_

_**Taiga's Pov**_

'ARGHABLLAGARGH!' those were the exact same thoughts that ran through my mind the moment I entered Gabu's room.

I've been searching for him within the entire building since I forgot to tell him that he should quit participating in Idaten Battles for at least 2 days so his injuries could fully heal and at last! I've found him...

... Half-naked...

"Oh, hey Taiga." he pulled his shirt down, fully facing me as I desperately tried to hide my heated cheeks. 'God, save me now' I mentally groaned, pain suddenly exploding in my head. I closed my eyes as I rubbed my throbbing temple.

"You okay?" I looked him in the eye, seeing his worried expression. It was faint but it was still there. Too bad, my head genuinely hurts. "I-its nothing... My head just... It hurts.." I closed my eyes in pain once again, feeling the pain become a bit overwhelming.

"Ugh.. I-it hurts..."

_**Gabu's Pov**_

I didn't know what to do right now. I was frozen. Completely Shocked. I could only stare as Taiga clutched his head in pain, groaning as he did. "Darn it. What the heck is wrong with you, Tai?" I rushed to his side, wrapping one of my arms around his waist.

I growled under my breath, motioning for him to sit on my bed. As soon as he did, I took a step back, examining him. 'Think Gabu! Think! What would Taiga do in this situation?!' I got him to lay down comfortably on my bed, placing my hand on his forehead.

"You're burning up! What the heck Tai?!" I quickly retracted my hand, feeling the warmth still clinging to my hand. I glared at him, concern gnawing at me from the inside. "S-sorry Gabu, I've t-tried to i-ignore it but I guess..." he gave a weak smile

"Shut up!" I screamed, stomping towards my bathroom and fetching a bucket of water then a clean rag. I went back to him, drenching the rag in water and squeezing the excess water out. "Here." I gently placed it on his forehead

"T-Thank You" I gave a small 'hmph' as response and brushed a stray strand of hair from his face. "Sleep, now." his eyes slightly widened, staring at me with mild awe and surprise. It wasn't everyday that I actually cared about another's well-being but then again, this is Taiga we're talking about. He forced a smile, his eyes switching to a much more affectionate glow.

Don't look at me like that please...

**Indulge in the Sweet Temptation laid out before you, there's nothing wrong~**

I bit my lip, trying to restrain myself as Bloody Fang's (or my conscience's) haunting voice whispered to me. This was wrong... Oh so very wrong... We're Brothers for Christ's sake!

**So what? It'll be both your dirty little secret~ Just one kiss~**

"Gabu?" I hear Taiga call out as I snapped out of my reverie. I could clearly see that his face was completely burning up but it couldn't have been from just the fever. "yeah?"

"If you want to... Y-you know.. K-kiss me, you can..." he shyly looked away before the full impact of his words truly affected me. "W-what?!"

_**FINISH!**_

_Wolfy: *3*_  
_Taiga: Urgh... =.=_  
_Wolfy: ;3 'til next time~_

_**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Wolfy: Sooooo~ I'm back :3**

**Taiga: *mumble* Darn it *mumble***

**Wolfy: *smiles innocently* What was that, Tai~?**

**Taiga: No-nothing! O_O**

**IDATEN JUMP AIN'T MINE! **_**(Or else Taiga would be in a Harem...)**_

**~~~~~~~._.~~~~~~**

_**Gabu's Pov**_

"W-what?!"

I stared at the boy, currently laid on my bed, with wide eyes and my jaw almost detaching itself from my face.

"I-I said that y-you coul-"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!"

I quickly averted my eyes, turning, so my face wasn't visible to him. 'Dammit Tai, What the hell?!'

"What made you think that I wanted to kiss **YOU**?" I growled out, wishing that my face wasn't beet red by now. But, I knew I was just clinging on to false hope. It's impossible for it _not_ to be red right now.

"I-I just thought... Sorry..." I swear, he could read minds sometimes... Too bad he doesn't know whether his _guess_ is right or wrong.

"Tch, it's not that I didn't w-want to..." I turned to face him once again; momentarily removing the wet cloth I placed on his forehead, in favor of leaning down and pressing our foreheads together.

"G-gabu..?" He was so vulnerable right now... Despite being younger, I could easily overpower him if I wanted...

'GODDAMMIT GABU!' What the hell are you thinking?! This is **Taiga** we're talking about! Your OLDER **BROTHER**! The one who has always cared about you, the one who never left your side no matter what, the one who always tries to play fair and the one you lo-

I let out a groan, unconsciously shortening the gap between me and Taiga.

"Gabu? Are you okay?"

"I should be the one asking that. Your forehead is really warm, and I mean **really **warm" I'm not that quite sure whether it was because he had a high fever or because of our current position right now.

"Yeah… You know, I can take care of myself, right? Something like this isn't really new to me" he gave me a small smile, as if trying to reassure me that he was fine.

Well, it wasn't working.

"Take care of yourself? Tai, you looked ready to faint just a moment ago! Don't you dare tell me that kind of crap!" I practically shouted right in his face, anger visible on my features as I continued.

"Do you not trust me or do you think I just don't care?! I know I'm not the best brother out there, but hell! I **can** help you! Dammit Tai! Is this your way of revenge for everything?! If it is, then it's working!" I growled, moving so my head was buried in the crook of his neck.

"It feels like whenever you actually need me, I'm completely useless! Tai… I hate you but I love you at the same freakin' time…" I felt his hand rest atop my head, gently petting me as I let all my frustrations out.

"Shh… It's okay… It's okay…" He cooed, attempting to soothe me. I could hear the underlying tiredness in his voice and for once I wasn't denying the fact that I felt guilty for shouting at him, when he clearly has a fever. "You've always been a great brother towards me and yet I…" I sighed.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel that way… I'm sorry.. I'm sorry…" I couldn't help but growl at that. "Tai… I will rape you if you apologize _ONE_ more time." I smirked evilly when he suddenly froze, becoming quiet.

"That was… Highly uncalled for…" I raised my head, my smirk still in place. "That was the point. Plus, I don't do well with Drama" I inched my face closer to his, watching with amusement as his eyes widened

"But… I wasn't kidding…" I whispered, placing my hands on either side of his head. "There are times when I feel useless as a brother… But… Maybe I can be of more use as something more than that…"

_**Taiga's Pov**_

To say that I was panicking right now would be a great understatement. And to say I felt like a girl right now, would be an even greater understatement. I felt like a school girl in love and just got kissed by her popular crush in front of the whole school!

My fever wasn't really helping me right now…

I gave a small sound of surprise at what he said, biting the inside of my cheek. "Gabu, are you sure you're o-okay?" A small cough escaped my lips, my hand immediately moving to cover it.

"I'm more than okay, Tai. But I'm not satisfied yet." To my complete surprise, he cupped my left cheek, gently caressing it. I was completely frozen, my mind in overdrive.

"What are yo-..!" Before I could even finish my sentence, he… H-he kissed me!

I felt him bite my bottom lip, his tongue moving to lick it, begging for entrance. With a whimper, I slowly opened my mouth, giving him what he wanted.

He made a sound of approval before his tongue entered my mouth. He coaxed my tongue to join his and after a few persistent tries, I shyly moved mine to meet his. Our tongues danced in a battle for dominance and it wasn't a surprise when he won. His tongue eagerly explored my mouth, as if mapping it.

I could only give a low moan, my hands loosely gripping his shoulders as his free hand slowly lifted u my shirt.

Fortunately, _or unfortunately_, someone knocked on the door…

_**Gabu's Pov**_

As soon as I heard someone knock on the door, I backed away from Taiga, slightly panting for breath. I licked my lips, taking in his flushed appearance. "So beautiful…"

_**And he's all mine~**_

I was planning on ignoring whoever it is that was outside the door and return to devouring _my _Taiga but it seems whoever was outside is persistent.

"Who is it?!" I growled out, momentarily taking my eyes off of Taiga. 'This better be important or else we're going to have one less member'

"It's Koei" At the mention of his name, Taiga practically panicked! He even went as far as to try and push me off of him! Luckily, he would've succeeded if it weren't for his fever.

"Gabu, get o-off of me n-now" he tried to get up, but of course, I wouldn't let him "Why? What's so wrong with him seeing us like this?" I pushed him back down

"It's because he-"

Before he managed to finish his sentence, the door slammed open and lo and behold, Koei was there, standing with a surprised expression

"What the..?" his eyes darted from my annoyed face to Taiga's flushed one. A look of betrayal flashed in his eyes when he stared at Taiga. "I'm sorry to bother the both of you." With that, he turned, walking away as he closed the door.

"What was that for?" I turned to face the male beneath me, my eyebrow raised "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"It's just that he… He kinda kissed me a while ago…"

….

…

..

"HE WHAT?!"

_**CHAPTER 3 FINISHED!**_

**Taiga: This'll never happen**

**Wolfy: Hey! A girl can dream, right?**

**Taiga: …. No…**

**Wolfy: Aw man =3="**

**Taiga: He's my BROTHER D:**

**Wolfy: He's PERFECT for ya. Oh, and Koei is Perfect for you too :3**

_**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**_


End file.
